This invention relates generally to an improved machine element of the kind comprising a pair of relatively movable members having mutually contacting, or rubbing surfaces. In accordance with the invention, the movable members have improved contacting surfaces which permit jam-free operation even when the machine element is operated in highly corrosive atmospheres for long periods of time.
This invention was made in the course of, or under, a contract with the Energy Research and Development Administration.
The need for this invention became evident in the course of the design of a probe actuator which was to be installed in a test loop and operated intermittently while exposed to gaseous uranium hexafluoride (UF.sub.6) being circulated through the loop. The actuator design called for a pair of splined members, which were to be slidably mounted in guide brackets. Previous investigation had established that jam-free operation could not be obtained in UF.sub.6 by employing rubbing surfaces consisting respectively of Monel and Teflon. It was also known that the use of Monel and brass as the rubbing surfaces resulted in almost immediate galling in UF.sub.6 atmospheres.